


Umbrella in the Snow

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Pure Spy was one of the highest ranked mercenaries in both RED and BLU, he worked along the side with Christian Brutal Sniper. The two always works best when they are one, so what happens when the two are separated far apart due to their last order being told scatter far from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella in the Snow

It was only a month ago when RED and BLU dispersed. The two CEOs had died and the rest of the mercenaries were free to go. They were paid off and were told to quickly go their _separate_ ways. The reason behind this was so that they weren’t chased down by the men who worked for the current CEO, Gray Mann.

This included the two classes of the highest ranks. The two who worked for both RED and BLU.

 _Christian Brutal Sniper and Christian Pure Spy_.

They were best at their jobs despite one’s brutal and animalistic personality and the other’s pure and gentle personality. They were both professionals with everything they did from work to following orders.  
 _So why was it that when Spy opened the door to his home and saw Sniper standing in the snow with an umbrella in his hand?_

“Finally.”

Sniper dropped the umbrella onto the floor and pushed his way into Spy’s home as the now dumbfounded Spy stood speechless before reaching down to pick up the umbrella. He had done his best to cover his tracks so that he didn’t get followed. It also didn’t help that he used quite the sum of money to secure his whereabouts by receiving the _witness protection_ program. The fact that Sniper had found him only proved that he didn’t cover his tracks very well; although, they were always on par with each other when it came to everything.

“What are you doing here? We were order to scatter.”

Spy began to fold the umbrella and placed it into the designated bucket by the front door. Sniper on the other hand had begun taking off his muddy shoes along his way into the living room, where he found a chair by the fireplace to _relax_.

“When did I ever fucking follow orders, huh? This is why you an’ I are fucking different.”

Spy peeked out the window and did a quick surveillance check,

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t fucking followed.”

The recklessness of Sniper’s ways always bothered Spy. Of course there were times when Sniper’s ways were much faster, but Spy always did his best to get his job done so that it was clean and orderly. In a way, due to this they were the team set for victory. Spy would set up the target and Sniper would then deliver the killing blow.

 _But that was the past._ Spy was now a priest in a small town in Northern Canada and was doing a really good job with that. He didn’t wear his balaclava and was glad he didn’t have to wear it. Everyone knew how he looked here, but not everyone in Mann Co. knew him without his mask. _Except the Sniper_.

“You need to leave, Sniper. Please.”

“Or what? You’ll lecture me to death? You are _nothing_ without me Spy. You never were anything.”

Sniper’s words were always sharp like the bloody kukri he used.

“So who pulled your bloody mask off for you? It sure as hell wasn’t me.”

Spy placed his hand over the nape of his neck, feeling the tip of his salt and peppered hair. He remembered the day when Sniper asked him to remove his mask and when he didn’t due to rules and regulations, it was taken off with force.

“I did, now could you kindly please leave my home?”

“No.”

Sniper always had his way of being a persistent man, but when Spy approached him and saw the blood seeping down and through his chair, his words choked back down his throat.

“Don’t need your bloody fuckin’ pity. Just came to talk.”

“What happened?”

“They wouldn’t fuckin’ tell me where you were. I told them that you were mine and that as my possession, I had the right to know.”

There were times in the main base when people approached Spy and Sniper would get protective over him. He had killed many men and women for just talking to Spy, but he always saw it as his way of being childish or purely immature. Once a man approached him and told him that he looked quite nice and that he would have loved to spend a night with him. Spy smiled and thanked him for trying to be friends with him, but Sniper stabbed the man before they were able to lay their hands on him. It was strange reaction from the Sniper, but it was because he was an animal.

“…Sniper.”

Spy approached him and kneeled to eye the blood seeping out of his abdomen. His hand reached out to peel the vest away, but instead he felt Sniper’s hand take a hold of his wrist.

“Don’t…fucking touch me.”

“You’re obviously hurt and we aren’t in a respawn area. Don’t be such a stubborn human being.”

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE?!”

Silence rang through the house as the small amount of fire in the fireplace began to slowly die down. Spy kept himself still as Sniper’s hand kept him still. He gave him a nod as Sniper than freed the grip and eyeballed the pure white outfit Spy was wearing.

Sniper hated Spy when they first met, he was too soft for this line of work, yet they told him that he was _the best_. It eventually was proven when they were assigned to their first mission. He watched _patiently_ for Spy to set up the trap. The man was elegant and kind, but when the trap wasn’t happening and their target was approaching Spy—Sniper’s mind snapped the moment they laid their hands on him. Spy was nervously laughing as the target then pinned him against the wall, but that was shortly lived when Sniper skewered his Tribalman’s Shiv through his guts.

Sniper was a professional, but when it came to Spy, he always went beyond his normal barbaric self. Plans were either cut short or interrupted when someone laid their hands on Spy. It eventually came into Sniper’s mind that Spy was important. Sniper dreamt of Spy and enjoyed his time with Spy. He didn’t openly show it, but he expressed it in his own way.

 _Finally._ Is what he said when it relieved him to see the Spy still alive.

 _When did I ever fucking follow orders, huh? This is why you an’ I are fucking different._ Is what he said after when he was asked of why he was here, why he had broke the orders to come and see Spy. It could have been because he had found out that they wanted all of them scattered to be on their own in order to take them out one by one.

 _Don’t worry, I wasn’t fucking followed._ Is what he said when he made sure that those who had come after Spy were all too busy dying in the middle of nowhere miles away.

 _Or what? You’ll lecture me to death? You are **nothing** without me Spy. You never were anything._ Is what he said when Spy told him to leave, when he actually wanted to spend the last moments with him. If Sniper was going to die, he was going to die knowing Spy was safe and sound, far away from their past life.

So seeing Spy without his balaclava made him feel mixture of relief and disappointment. The man had truly moved on from their life and was working an honest life. Their past was of no more and he was going to keep moving forward without him. Spy no longer needed to have his pure white clothing become immersed with blood.

Sniper flinched upon hearing the window rattle. Spy glanced over to see what was going on, only to have his head turned back to face Sniper. Blood began to trickle down Sniper’s lips when he gave him a smile before placing kiss upon those lips he’d only _dreamt_ of kissing. Sniper kept Spy locked in the kiss while his eyes glanced opened to look at the window where a shadow lurked. He reached into his quiver and quick drew the Kukri tucked in there. The last of his melee weapons to last from the lone massacre that was being carried out by him. The Kukri flew pass Spy, shattering through the window and landing into the face of the hired enemy sniper.

Spy’s eyes widened as he then quickly broke the kiss; only to have Sniper use the force he had upon his cheeks to face him once again.

“What…what is going on?”

“You and I…are the only living mercenaries left…”

Sniper dug into his pocket and reached up to place a folded sheet of paper into Spy’s hand.

_Sniper had become obsessed with the light Spy had become in his life. He was the sanity to his insanity, the humanity to his inhumanity. The man was basically the light to his darkness, and it was the light that only got brighter the longer they knew each other._

_Sniper was **nothing** without his Spy._

“Is zere something going on, Sniper? Why…what—“

“You take this bloody paper and follow the direction…get far away from here.”

“Non—non, you’re dying. Please Sniper, what is going on?”

Sniper closed his eyes shut before giving a nod. Spy was confused but when he felt a sharp needle enter the nap of his neck, then everything blacked out before him. He swore he saw Sniper face, but it must have not been him because, he had never saw him so emotional before.

“Are you sure zhat you vish to carry it on like zhis?”

Medic stood behind the knocked out Spy, a needle in his hand. Sniper watched as Medic placed Spy over his shoulder, waiting for an answer.

“CB Sniper. Are you sure zhat you vish to let it carry on like zhis?”

Sniper’s eyes were upon Spy, doing everything in his power to not touch the purity before him. “…take him far away. If you let this fail…I will fucking kill you.”

Medic only smiled and offered Sniper his hand, “I guess zhen zhis is vhere ve say our goodbyes.”

Sniper shook the hand and slowly sat up. Medic could now see the conclusion from his fight before coming to Spy’s home. The man’s body was riddled with bullets, yet here he was, standing. _For the last fight_.

They exited the home, Medic taking the umbrella in his hand to cover Spy from the falling snow. They made their way around to where the man who had taken the Kukri to the face was lying lifeless in the snow.

“This will be where it ends…Gray Mann isn’t going to let this keep going. He’s going to come at me with everything he got. If you did what I fucking told you…everything will go as planned.”

“What should I tell him? When he awakens?”

“Tell him…”

Sniper’s eyes narrowed as he saw cars approaching from the distance. He then suddenly smiled while pulling out the Kukri from the face under him.

“That I’ll see him around.”

“You’re a really bad liar, Sniper.”

“Get the fuck out of here.”

Medic placed the Spy on the back of his van along with the now folded umbrella. He watched as much as he could while driving away, the way that Sniper looked back at the van as it got further. This was the end.

The last thing Medic saw was an explosion. They were far away, but the explosion was big enough to make the windows of his van rattle; however, Medic did not stop. He drove. He drove far away as Sniper had instructed him to.

…  
“Mnng…where…where am I?”

Spy awoke staring up at a dull light dangling in the ceiling.

“You’re up. It is very nice to see zhat you are finally up.”

Medic took a seat next to Spy with a cup of tea in his hand, placing it upon the night table. He pulled out his stethoscope to check Spy’s condition, “Where is he? Where’s Sniper? Why are we not in my home?”

“Sniper directly ordered me to take you far away, zhis vas about…a veek ago. I accidentally overdosed you vith my concoction.”

“Where’s Sniper?”

“He’s somevhere, he told me to tell you zhat he’ll…see you around.”

Spy sat in silence, letting out a sigh before placing his arm over his eye, “…is zat what he told you to tell me…?”

Medic kept his straight face, not wanting to hint Spy with anything, “…Nein.”

The silence was interrupted when there was a knock at the door, making Medic slowly reach into his pocket out of precaution, “You stay here, Spy. I vill be back…”

As Medic left Spy alone in the room, he couldn’t help but to think of the last time Sniper and he had exchanged words. The way Sniper looked as though that he didn’t want to let Spy go. He had never seen Sniper with that look on his face, the man was of stone. The kiss. The look. He wished that he could have gotten more answers than questions.

“…you are quite the stubborn man…aren’t you, Sniper?”

“Sorry, I’m always a bit of a bloody Wanker.”

Spy sat up.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I ran out of milk, I wanted coffee and I ran out of milk. I'm very sadden. It snowed last night and I was like--perfect weather for coffee and now I don't milk. How do you drink coffee without milk? You don't.


End file.
